1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for storing data in a digital broadcasting receiver, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for converting received digital television (hereinafter, referred to as TV) broadcasting data to data in a different format and storing the converted data.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a digital broadcasting receiver such as a digital television and a set-top box (STB) having a digital broadcasting reception function receives digital TV broadcasting data of an Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) MPEG-2 Transport Streams (TSs), which belongs to a digital TV broadcasting scheme. The digital broadcasting receiver performs a MPEG decoding and a signal processing for the received digital TV broadcasting data, and outputs video data of high picture quality and audio data of high speech quality.
Further, a digital broadcasting receiver with a Personal Video Recording (hereinafter, referred to as PVR) function has also been developed and commercialized. The PVR can store received digital TV broadcasting data of ATSC MPEG-2 TSs in a high capacity hard disk, and reproduce the stored digital TV broadcasting data at a time desired by a user.
With the start of a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) based on the mobility, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) with a DMB reception function has been developed and commercialized. Herein, DMB format video data have a resolution of maximum 352×288 pixels and DMB format audio data have speech quality of a CD level. When the audio data are provided together with video, the audio data have speech quality better than that of an analog FM radio.
However, the related art digital broadcasting system has various disadvantages. For example, the related art digital broadcasting system only provides a limited subset of programs in the DMB format.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.